The Computational Research Center at Baylor College of Medicine was established to engage in independent research in computer science and biomathematics, to assist the medical and life scientists at Baylor in using these disciplines effectively in their own research areas, and to train faculty and students in the applications of computer science and biomathematics to medicine. The Baylor Center includes programs in computer science and biomathematics, and provides personnel and facilities for institutional scientists who are using computational and mathematical disciplines as investigative and experimental tools. Independent and collaborative research activities will include: 1. Continued development of computer-assisted medical instruction. 2. Additional work in inter-active information filing and retrieval, especially in conjunction with studies pertaining to the epidemiology of cancer. 3. Extension of system software capabilities for effective time-shared computing as biomedical research tool. 4. Development of additional software to facilitate the connection of remote small computers to the central time-shared system.